This application relates to a child carrier assembly for a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle child carrier assembly which may be easily attached to and detached from a bicycle and which includes a number of features that reduce possible injury to the child that is carried.
Bicycles are well known recreational vehicles, and are used by millions of individuals for transportation from one location to another. In addition, many individuals ride bicycles simply for the cardiovascular benefit that riding provides.
One disadvantage of a bicycle is that it is difficult to transport another individual, particularly a young child or infant. Therefore, if the rider is also a parent of a young child or is a young child's guardian, it is very often difficult to have the opportunity to ride a bicycle since the rider would not want to leave the child or infant unattended.
Therefore, it has been proposed to provide a bicycle carrier for young children which is mounted on the bicycle frame, preferably directly behind the seat. However, most child carrier seats for bicycles that have been marketed are not suitable for very young infants since they do not include the appropriate head and body support that such young children require. In addition, most prior art carriers which are attached to a bicycle are difficult to detach without the use of special tools.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bicycle carrier for a child, that overcomes the above disadvantages and which includes a number of features for preventing injury to the carried child.